Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a screw gland.
Description of the Related Art
Multiplex reciprocating pumps are commonly used in the oil and gas industry. The pumps are used to pump fluids at high pressure into one or more wells that are drilled into the ground. The pumps have a fluid end through which the fluids flow, and a power end that drives the fluids through the fluid end. The internal and/or external components (e.g. screw glands, covers, valves, pistons, liners, seals, etc.) of the fluid end have to be replaced frequently because the fluids pumped through the fluid end are abrasive, corrosive, and/or are pumped at high pressures and flow rates, which wear out the fluid end components.
Installing and removing one or more fluid end components can be difficult due to spatial limitations and additional tools required for removal/installation. The fluid end may be confined next to other heavy machinery, such as the power end, which limits the amount of working space available. Installing and removing a screw gland of the fluid end for example, which requires using a long cheater bar, tommy bar, or C-spanner and a heavy hammer to rotate the screw gland, is difficult in such confined spaces. Also, impacting the long cheater bar, tommy bar, or C-spanner with the heavy hammer to rotate the screw gland of the fluid end, when combined with the limited amount of working space, increases safety hazard risks for the workers installing/removing the screw gland.
Therefore, there is a continuous need for new methods and apparatus of fluid end designs.